Loveless
by LegitSatan
Summary: After questioning The Jokers love for her, she comes to the conclusion that her sweet is just distracted. Harley begins to plan how to get rid of the one thing he loves more than her. Batman.
1. Prolouge

The dingy mirror was smeared with finger prints and a film of dust. The dim light that swung overhead made Harley's reflection distorted. It reflected just how she felt. Confused. The white grease paint that was thrown over her face covered the majority of the bruise, only a green tinge could be seen. He had struck her when she had wanted his attention. Was she too clingy? Was she not enough? Was there someone else? The thoughts whirled around in her head, chasing each other, spinning and spinning and spinning... No. There couldn't be anyone else. Who else would he love? He only loved himself and her. She believed in his love as much as she believed in air. Although, the bruise was still there. Reminding her, doubting her. She chewed her lip.

The loud knock on the door made her jump, biting down into the soft flesh, the taste of blood filled her mouth. "Come on Harley!" He yelled.

She spat the blood into the sink and wiped her mouth and then her eyes. Her stage makeup was more smudged than ever but she didn't care. She was too tired, too exhausted. Throwing open the door, she stalked out and went straight to the cheap beat-up bed. "I thought you'd gotten lost!" He giggled, grinning the same grin. "You're lucky I didn't wet myself." With that, he slammed the bathroom door shut. The only thing Harley wanted was sleep and that was the only thing she couldn't seem to do. She buried herself in the ratty blankets and snuggled into her pillow, but still, sleep wouldn't come. Especially when J came back from the bathroom and had begun pacing and muttering to himself. It drove her nuts. He was always obsessing over something and it was never her.

After about an hour or so, she propped herself up on one elbow and watched him. Her sweet beloved. Thinking of some scheme or another. Harley sighed, she just wished that he would come to bed, be her big spoon to keep her warm. His muttering increased so she knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She heard a few snippets here and there like, 'shark', 'annoying', 'Batman'. His muttering were mostly about Batman. She was surprised that he hadn't decided to take him on a date yet. She pouted, when was the last time he had taken her out anywhere? Her cheek suddenly ached and she cradled it. His eyes met hers and he looked confused, like he had forgotten she was there. Her heart ached then, too. "What are you doing?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"I was just wondering when you're coming to bed, puddin'" She stammered out.

"When I feel like it. Go back to sleep." He turned away from her.

"Please baby, I'm all cold, all alone."

Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her. "You're meant to listen to me." He grabbed her hair, which wasn't tied up in its usual pigtails. "I'm in charge here."

She squealed and nodded, his grip on her hair strong and pulling at her scalp. "Now, you're going to be a good little girl or I'm going to throw you out." She nodded again, squeezing her eyes shut. The Joker released his hand and pushed her down. "Sleep." She didn't move, laying perfectly still. "Good girl." He whispered before kissing her on the top of the head and walking off again. She heard him open the door and his footsteps fading away, yet she still didn't dare move.

'This isn't love' she thought bitterly, tears sliding down her face. 'He doesn't know what love is.'


	2. One

The diamond that glinted on her finger was bigger than she'd ever seen. It was very pricey too. She could see her eye reflected in it, if she looked close enough. 'This is it,' she thought, 'this proves that he loves me.' She grinned and held it to the light, so it would cause light to dance around the dank room. Her sweet clown had come back from a jewellery shop robbery with a present for her. He had wrapped it all up with a bow and everything. If he didn't love her, this precious jewel wouldn't be resting on her thin finger. She had gushed and thanked him, while he smiled and bowed, 'my princess deserves the best.' His charming words still wound themselves around her brain.

"Harley?" There was a gentle tap on the door.

"Come innn!" She squealed, beaming.

The door opened and one of the clowns came in, he wasn't the usual muscle. This one was smart. She had been wary of him from the start. 'Hound' was what the others called him because he was the Joker's spy almost. He crawled around to give him inside information, like a loyal dog. "What do ya want?" She asked, suspiciously. J could have sent him to see if she was enjoying her new present. The thought made her nervous. Was she showing it enough love? She flashed it in Hound's face, "look what my puddin' got. Isn't it the most beautiful diamond you've ever seen?" She beamed.

"Uh. Sure. But"

"I absolutely adore it! I love it so much!" She continued, her voice higher than usual.

"Harley…"

She stopped, breathless, "what did ya want again?"

"Mr Joker has cancelled the dinner. He has other plans he needs to attend to."

Her face crumpled, "oh." Her hand fell limply to her side, "what other plans?"

"Something to do with Batman. He didn't give me specifics. He was very excited and ran around the place, like he'd just cracked the Da Vinci code."

She nodded numbly and lowered herself onto the bed. It was like he had never planned to go to dinner and the diamond was an apology in advance. The diamond suddenly felt like it was crushing her hand. "You can go, Hound." She said, before she lost it completely.

He nodded and left. She angrily ripped the diamond off of her hand and flung it at the wall. It bounced off and rolled across the floorboards. She never wanted to see it again. She threw herself back onto the bed and wailed like a banshee. She wanted to break something, someone. She grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and wacked it against the wall. The light cut out and shards of glass rained over her. She hit it again and again until there was nothing left but the wooden stand. Her hand was bleeding where the glass had nicked it but she angrily threw it at the floor anyway. She just wanted to spend time with her love! Couldn't he see that? He just wanted Batman! Well, what if she killed him instead? She knew that her sweet puddin wouldn't. She giggled, she would have him all to herself, with no distractions. She brushed the glass from her hand, she'd have to get that pesky bird first and then she would know for sure that her Joker loved her because he'd praise her so much and maybe even take her somewhere romantic. She smiled at the thought. He loved her. He was just distracted. Her wonderful clown.

Her bedroom door swung open and she swivelled around to see Hound looking at the shattered glass. He must have never left, she muttered. She knew then, that the Joker must have sent him to keep an eye on her. "I'm not a child." She stated. He ignored her and unplugged the remains of the lamp. "I don't need to be babysat." He opened the window and dropped it outside. "Don't ignore me!" She stamped her foot.

He stared at her, "you act like a five-year-old most of the time."

She pouted, "I do not!" 'Maybe that's why J is too busy for you. He doesn't have time for your childish games.' A nasty voice said in her head. "Do I?" She asked a loud, suddenly not so sure.

He chuckled, "you're like a bratty five-year-old who's daddy won't let her play."

She pouted again. Was she really? She'd show him how much of an adult she could be. "I'm going to kill the Batman. And Robin." She said in a rush. "And anybody that gets in my way."

He looked at her for a while. Sizing her up. His face broke into a smile. "I'm sure."

"You'll see." She said.

Hound moved towards the door, "I'll be back to clean up the glass."

"No. Leave it. I'll do it." She had to show she could at least do that.

"As you wish." And he was gone.

"Stupid dog" she muttered, itching her bleeding hand.


End file.
